


【侏罗纪世界】囚禁（ABO）

by nasula



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamic, NC17, Other, 人shou
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasula/pseuds/nasula
Summary: 接侏罗纪世界1，owen在训练恐龙期间偶遇暴虐霸王龙，当工作人员向他求助的时候owen并没有想到一场可怕的暴乱即将发生





	【侏罗纪世界】囚禁（ABO）

  欧文和克莱尔追随着兄弟两的脚步来到了前恐龙馆，但随后就发现他们已经开着车离去，欧文看着那些破败的残渣，挑着眉，欧文长叹：“他们是怎么让这车发动起来的？”

 

  忽然一阵震动声从远处传来，不间断的，正是暴虐迅猛龙的脚步，欧文让克莱尔蹲下，自己俯下身子靠在车头，随即，他感到一股暖流从车身侧部传来，变换的风向轻抚着欧文脖子上的冷汗，阴冷潮湿的风从车下口吹过，欧文只能将身子更紧的贴在铁皮上，他知道暴虐霸王龙就在后面，他的左手边，他的喘息中，夹杂着它刚吃食人肉留下的血腥味。

  

  克莱尔在旁边惊恐的瞪大眼睛，细致画好的眼线处是莹莹的泪，嘴巴吓得不停打颤，她简直无法控制自己的呼吸。克莱尔看着欧文，满眼的惊恐和绝望，她看到它探出车身的牙齿了！尖锐巨大，冒着热气，一些血液滴落在地上，如果不是心脏跳的太快她甚至可以听到血滴落在地上的声音，“救我，欧文”，克莱尔无声的发出悲鸣。

 

  阴影处的暴虐霸王龙细细的嗅着空气，悄然无声，如果有他们正视它就可以发现它竟然露出了人类才会有的表情：笑。事实上这是它在监护所里看到人类偶露出的表情——当他们感到满意的时候。它侧过头，将头伸过去，感受着那个小东西的味道、热量、喘息。那美好的甘甜，暗金的眼仁带着异样的暴虐和兽性。

 

  当暴虐霸王龙躲在监护所的菱叶深处默默窥视着人类，并如愿的凝视着计划如愿的执行时，它看到了他，他很敏感，也很熟悉它的想法，但并没有熟悉到猜出它的意图，也没有敏感到发觉野兽的窥探，在他藏到车底下时更没有想到，它已经记住了他身上的味道，只是，它还有别的事要做，而他也逃不掉。

 

  忽然，一声刺耳的划声，克莱尔的高跟鞋尖刮在了锈坏的铁板上，欧文脸色一变：“跑！”克莱尔跌跌绊绊的爬起来，慌忙之下折断了鞋跟，她一个卧铺在地，尖叫着试图爬远，欧文急忙去搀扶她，但他随即感到一股腥热的风从后颈传来。只是瞬间，恐龙冲破了早已残坏的大门，一口咬住吉普车便往屋顶处的玻璃窗砸去，在这混乱中欧文拉着克莱尔躲到角落，但从天空中掉落下的碎片砸到了克莱尔的脚，她抿着嘴阻止自己的呜咽，脖子青筋爆出，她看着努力拽着自己跑的欧文，那湛蓝的眼仁里一瞬间流露出的深情让欧文大感不妙。然后，手臂一空，一阵血雨喷射在他的脸上，欧文僵硬着看着面前的怪物，暴虐霸王龙却仿佛兴致缺缺的把刚抓到的猎物垃圾般的摔到一边，这一连串动作间，两只硕大而诡异的眼睛从始至终都注视着欧文。

 

  欧文觉得像是自己正在被暴虐霸王龙吃食一样，这目光是如此的阴冷和熟悉，没错，从一开始他进入监护所就感受到了这阴冷的目光。这只恐龙，在思考着他，它在研究他！想到这里欧文止不住的冒出冷汗。他试图慢慢往后退，但那肆无忌惮的扎眼的目光仿佛是嘲笑般的凝视着他，欧文发现自己被黑夜笼罩着，暴虐霸王龙无声的靠近，那巨大的头颅和鼻息声让他笼罩在它的呼吸中、阴影里。

 

  “冷静…男孩…冷静…”欧文感到从来没有过的慌张，这压迫感和之前他带的四只完全不一样，就在他决定转身跑的一霎那，他瞪着眼，看到了这个暴虐脸上诡异的微笑，那一瞬间他的神经都断了，他诡异的产生了一个想法：一切都在它的掌握之中！他绝望的悲吟，刚迈出的步子被暴虐迅猛的爪子扯回，暴虐霸王龙嚎叫着张开巨大的嘴，朝向欧文。

 

  欧文意识到自己要死了，他终于不甘心的闭上眼睛，等待死亡的剧痛，他感到霸道的撕扯，让身体充满剧痛的动作却没有深入，衣服的撕扯声让欧文重新睁开蓝色的眼睛，惊恐的看着暴虐霸王龙，它想做什么？它不杀了我？它还有什么计划？欧文胡乱的思考着。一阵腥臭而粘腻的风拂过，暴虐粗鲁的用巨大的舌头舔着他，尤其是他脸上沾的血迹，那是克莱尔的。它慢慢的舔舐着，甚至让欧文感到它的轻慢，直到欧文厌恶的感到自己身上都是它粘腻的口水味时，怪物才停止了动作，忽然，欧文感到嘴里被戳进了什么东西，一阵苦涩后，眼一黑，混了过去。

 

  欧文不知道，在他昏睡的这段时间里，侏罗纪公园大乱，人们遭遇了各种恐龙的袭击，国际基因公司暗中抓捕暴虐霸王龙，但数次惨遭失败，在损失巨大到无法挽回之前他们带着吴博士和研究使用的暴虐的基因离开了。工作人员在排查过程中只找到了克莱尔的尸体和欧文的一些沾血的衣服碎片，他们被证明已死亡。当最后一批人离开后，侏罗纪公园被宣布永久的关闭了。

 

  岛里唯一的人类醒来时，发现自己异常的虚弱，身上出现了很多的注射孔，杂乱无章却都分布在血管周围，他努力回想自己之前的记忆，久不运作的大脑像浆糊一样乱而无序状态，最后一刻他是在旧恐龙馆，而这里，他环顾四周，瞪大双眼，意识到自己待在监护所里——它的监护所。他慌忙站起来，平息自己的情绪，呼吸却无法控制的凌乱起来，更没有注意到地面的震动。这里没有人气，他不知道时间过了多久，不知道大家都怎么了，他慢慢走到门口，破碎不堪的大门勉强半掩着视野，透过裂口，他看到荒芜的路道，凌乱，破碎。之前看到的燃烧的汽车火早已熄灭，到处是丢弃的行李、纪念品。他想到最坏的结果，他可能已经被遗弃在这个恐龙世界了。

 

  欧文恍惚着就要昏过去，这一切不能更糟了，欧文想，但他强大的心理素质让他挺过来，正因为不能更糟，接下来只可能朝着预想的或者更好的方向发展，没有什么好惧怕的了，他闭上眼睛，金褐色的睫毛在空气里微颤，再睁眼，他的呼吸已平稳，他终于安静下来，也终于感觉到那很早存在的异样，那深深的几欲沉入谷底的喘息声被感官放大到他能注意到的程度。“上帝…” 他缓缓抬起头，看到一只暗金的巨大龙眼。

 

  究竟是什么时候它就出现在这里，藏在虚掩的大门后，窥视着他的一举一动，这让欧文窒息，尤其想到自己孤处恐龙岛。他转身欲跑开，却被更快而猛的扑倒在地，伴随着衣服的撕裂声，欧文绝望的闭上眼。最后一丝布被粗糙的充满倒刺的粘腻而腥臭的舌头舔落下来，那无法忽视的兽欲的视线让他无法直视它。

 

  “啊…”欧文小声尖叫了一下，他震惊的发现暴虐的舌头舔上自己的生殖器，粗糙的触感一下一下的刺激着他，龟头逐渐冒出了莹莹的液体，欧文的整个世界都崩溃了，他一边感受着恐惧和无助，一边又是欲望的高潮，他体内开始分泌出omega特有的发情气味，是的，欧文是个omega，但是他从来不担心这点——因为他健壮的体魄和定时服用的抑制药，而且在恐龙园发情也没什么可怕的，他只要不遇到alpha就行了。但是，当他避开暴虐霸王龙阴冷的视线时看到了那肿胀而粗长惊人的东西，欧文发现自己错了，错的非常离谱。

 

  浊白的液体喷出体外，喷射在暴虐的脸上、嘴里，这是天然的发情剂，欧文痛苦的闭上眼，忍住不去感受那处的燥热和饥渴，omega信息素浓烈的涌出，欧文的眼眶因欲望而泛着红，脸也是潮红，蜜色的肌肉在夕阳下闪耀着晶莹的汗水，臀部的突兀的白嫩在一层刷上的艳粉下额外的色情，暴虐无声的注视着这一切，感受着欧文的呼吸，没错，就是这样的美好、可口的气味，生殖器青筋暴起，它用硕大的根部蹭着欧文的穴口，那里早已潮湿而粘腻，莹莹的分泌液覆盖在欧文的下体，随时准备它的进入。

 

  “不要…不要…请不要…”欧文喘息着、低语着、哀求着，莹蓝色的眼睛露出了恐惧，眼泪糊了他的视线，他看不到它的表情——该死的它居然会有的表情，他只是感到热气逐渐远去，眼中的暗影也在消散，声音小了下来，只剩下他的低声哀求和抽咽，欧文想自己似乎逃过一劫，它不会继续下去，那隐约的热烫的触感从他的湿润而渴望的穴口处离开，欧文喘了口气，忽然，剧烈的刺痛从下身穿来，强烈的肿胀感让欧文窒息，暴虐的阴茎有成年人臂宽，如果不是欧文已经处于发情期根本无法承受这体积，但自穴口滴出的猩红血液也说明了欧文的极限。

 

  夕阳已落下，隐秘的森林里传来阵阵水声、肉体碰撞声、野兽的喘息声和虚弱而压抑的呻吟，月光洒向树林，在月光下显得格外白皙的肌肤止不住的颤动，一片笼罩在黑暗中的身影几不可见，只有那巨大的暗金色的眼睛在空中闪着诡异的光，竖瞳凝视着白肉，插在肉体身上的黑色的粗壮到不可思议的生殖器和那片白产生了强烈的视觉效果，被剧烈的动作不断拖动着的臀部艰难的吞咽着外来物种的生殖器，它是如此的兴奋，自龟头分泌出的粘液随着抽插被带入人类体内，它有着催情作用，已处于发情状态的欧文无法抵抗这剧烈强大的欲望，在断断续续的喘息中，难以控制的发出呻吟和哭泣，随后这无语的哀求就被暴虐霸王龙更加剧烈的动作冲散。

 

  地上已经积了一滩白灼的精液，分不清是谁的，omega的腹部随着长时间的抽插越来越胀，他已经不知道时间过了多久，前内腺点在大面积的生殖器下无处可匿，在不断的高潮后他已经承受不了强烈的刺激，抽搐着、麻木着迎合着恐龙的动作，但发情期的极具敏感的身体和体内莫名传来的欲火让他无法自拔的沉溺在这虚假的快感中，大腿无力的悬在空中，一只袜子还穿在脚上，人类双眼失神，嘴角溢出液体，如同怀孕般的腹部，进出间粗壮如成人两臂的生殖器上狰狞的青筋夹带着一丝丝乳白和暗红，一切显得那么荒诞不经却又异样的色情泛滥。

 

  精液随着生殖器的抽出倾泻而下，欧文被平稳的放在地上，他缓慢的思考着，怪物，这是个怪物，它现在已经发泄了，他该赶紧找机会逃开，欧文闭上眼，无视那扎眼的视线，它就是这么看自己的，从自己第一次出现在它视野里，欧文感到一丝厌恶，忽然，身体再度被高举，欧文还带着的潮红的脸露出一丝惊慌，随后变成恐惧，他看到，那粗壮的带有精液的生殖器后，探出了另一根同样粗壮的甚至更加粗长的巨根。

 

  “上帝…”

 

 

-tbc

 

 


End file.
